David Terry
Personal Info: Date of birth: 7/13/1974 Education: '''MEC University, MEC Tech '''Height: 6' 1' '''Age: '''45 years '''Place of residence: '''Born in Florida, moved to Ohio, now lives in Pensacola, Florida '''Introduction: '''David Terry is an American politician from Ohio. He is in the United States House of Representatives, and a member from the Seventh Congressional District. He is also former Deputy Chairman of the GOP and member of the Republican Party. '''Childhood: '''Terry was born in Pensacola Florida, Sacred Heart Hospital, July 13th, 1974. Dave attended Pensacola High School, and soon graduated and attended MEC University, where he studied law and political science. '''Early Career: '''Terry began as being chairman of the newly created Dixiecrat Party. He soon ran for House D5, and lost in a landslide. After this, he decided to run for Senate D3, so he moved to Cleveland Ohio. He lost this race in a landslide as well. He then ran for House D7 two times, losing both elections. '''Political Career: '''After his third bid for House D7, Terry finally won the race. He won with 92% of the vote and unopposed. While he was representative, he proposed a UBI bill, a Space Force bill, a marriage bill that would have legalized polygamy. Along with a few other bills, the most notable was a bill that broke up big tech, that Kaiser Delaney proposed. In his reelection, he ran unopposed but only got 75% of the vote. He proposed one bill, a criminal justice bill, that failed by one vote. He chose not to run for reelection. He then ran for Senate D3, and lost by 5 votes to Dom Cons after a run off. He conceded the race to Dom Cons. After Adam Smith was expelled from the House because of inactivity, GOP chairman Epideli appointed David Terry back to his old seat. He ran for reelection and lost by 3 votes to Ashton Shabazz. After this narrow defeat, David retired and moved to Pensacola, Florida. He got a job on the board of directors at Grover Corp and founded Vertebrae Productions. Then, D5 Rep. Epideli resigned from House D5 and appointed David Terry. Though this term was short lived when David Terry was appointed to Mock Election UK Prime Minister. While Prime Minister, he passed a large economic agenda through the House of Commons, but it failed the House of Lords. Because of this, Labor called im ineffective and inactive and David Terry and the MRLP were voted out. Then David Terry moved back to Ohio for what he considered a final run. He had promised that if he lost the Independence Party primary, he would not run in the general. He lost the primary to Andrew Garcia. After this David Terry considered himself to be retired. But then Senator Jon S Uberfeld for D2 was nominated and confirmed for Secretary of State. The Libertarian Workers Party then appointed David Terry to Senate D2. He has announced he will seek reelection under the Independence Party.